The Light in the Shadows: A Series of Oneshots
by Stormshadow13
Summary: A colection of oneshots ranging from K to M and in length. Will mostly be stories of Dark and Krad but Satoshi and Daisuke will appear too as will other characters. Send me a chalenge and I'll see if I can write something for it.
1. Chapter 1

The Light in the Shadows: A Series of Oneshots

Disclaimer: Me Own? Hah.

AN: Here is a series of one shots that I have done, I don't know how many are going to be in here and I don't know what is really going in here either. The stories can range anywhere between K and M so consider this your warning. These are just some little things that I have thought up that really don't have much plot to be a real stand alone story. Some might be connected to others but I don't know. These are for fun and I hope that you enjoy them. Err, yeah, some might be really short too. Heh.

x

Surprise!

xxx

(("EWWWW! I can't believe that you kissed the creep!"))

//"SATOSHI-SAMA! I can't believe that you just kissed the wing-master!"//

Daisuke smirked at Satoshi raising an eyebrow in question.

The blue-haired police commander smirked back and leaned in to his boyfriend. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Oh," grinned Daisuke, "I am."

The two young men leaned together wrapping their arms around each other and locking lips once more. Then with out any warning to their magical companions the two tamers released control of their bodies leaving their curses in a rather awkward position.

Two pairs of eyes widened in sudden realization and horror and the two angels violently shoved away from each other.

Dark in his effort to put more distance between himself and the homicidal blond slipped on the satin comforter and tumbled off the edge of the bed landing in a ungraceful heap on the bedroom floor. Meanwhile Krad was vigorously wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Auh, disgusting!"

"ARG! I've been contaminated!"

Dark's eyes narrowed, "Hey," he popped his head back over the edge of the bed, "what do you mean you were contaminated!"

The blond hunter ignored the annoyed thief and kept muttering to himself. "Disgusting! Its going to take centuries to get that taste out of my mouth." He wiped his mouth again, "I just hope that stupidity isn't catching."

"Hey!" Dark lunged up back onto the bed. "Are you calling me stupid!"

"What ever gave you that idea?" smeared Krad.

"Why I ought to…" Dark raised his fist but before he could do anything else Daisuke pushed him out of control.

The Red-head looked up not at an annoyed hunter but at his grinning boyfriend. "Well," he commented lightly, "that went well."

Satoshi chuckled in response, "yes, yes that did." He cocked his head, "although I think that Krad is going to be grossed out for sometime. He's muttering about needing a truck load of mints."

Daisuke snickered. "Dark's also pretty grossed out but you got to admit. Their reactions were priceless."

Satoshi started to chuckle once more then outright laugh. It wasn't long before Daisuke joined him in his mirth.

(("Not funny Dai-chan."))

//"Satoshi-sama, I do not see anything funny about that situation in the least."//

Both tamers laughed even harder to their respective curses great annoyance.

xxx

AN: pointless, but fun.

Hmm, anyone have any ideas or challenges? Put them in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

The Light in the Shadows ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't have any money so it would do no good to sue.

AN: Here is the challenge sent to me by Midnight Ghost, "Do one... With the theme of... Gender change. Make one/both (Dark/Krad) turn into (a) girl(s."

x

Dark stared at the beautiful blond before him, He slowly reached out one hand to stroke the side of her face.

The blonds lips curled back revealing sharp looking teeth, "touch me and I'll brake every last one of your fingers one by one."

The Kaito slowly shook his head, "Krad?"

"who else do you think it would be you moron!" The angelic hunter crossed her arms over her ample breast.

Dark coughed and shuffled his feet, Well…"

"Don't you well me," Krad glared at his other self, "change me back."

"Um, well," Dark shifted, "you see…"

Gold eyes narrowed, "turn, ne, back!"

"Uh, oh, look," He pointed behind the blond, "its another artwork coming to life!"

Krad world gold eyes searching for the assumed threat, "What?"

Dark hastily turned and dove out the nearest window flying as fast as he could back to the Niwas. He landed and bolted into the house slamming the front door behind himself. He ran down the hall and skidded into the kitchen. "Kosuke, I need you to tell me what that book says about the Kaiti No Mossi, and I need it now!"

The Niwas looked at each other in confusion.

"Why do…" began Emiko.

Dark shook his head, "No time for that! I need to know how long the Kaiti No Mossi's power last." The Kaito sunk into a chair folding his arms across his chest.

"Well," began Kosuke, "it says here that the Kaiti No Mossi's power is to bring out the reverse side of someone. I'm not quite sure what that really means but this book also says that the change takes place immediately after the person is hit with the power and will remain like that until given a kiss from an opposing power and…" Kosuke was interrupted by the sound of the front door being incinerated.

"Dark Mousy, get your ass out here and face me you good for nothing ass hole!" The feminine shriek made everyone in the kitchen jump.

Emiko turned to stair at Dark, "is that an old girlfriend of yours?"

Dark berried his head in his hands, "no, worse, its my other half who the Kaiti No Mossi just so happened to turn into a girl and he's really ticked about it."

The Niwas all gaped at the Kaito in shock.

"Dark! Don't make me come in there after you!"

Emiko sighed, "well, Dark, what are you waiting for? Go and tell your counterpart what he wants."

Dark sunk down into his chair, "do I have to?"

"Get," Emiko pointed firmly at the kitchen door.

Dark sighed and got to his feet, "I just want you to know that he isn't going to like this one little bit." He carefully stuck his head out the door, "uh hi Krad."

"Don't you uh hi me!" The Niwas watched in amusement as Dark was drug around the corner into the hall. "How do I turn back?"

"Um well, you aren't really going to like it."

"Tell me now or I swear by our creator I'll blast you into ash!"

"I'vegottogiveyouakissandthatwillturnyoubackintoaguy."

"Huh?"

"I've got to give you a kiss and that will turn you back into a guy."

"YOU WHAT?"

The Niwas all glanced at each other and crowded into the hall. What they saw was a pretty blond woman dressed in white holding the desperate looking kaito by the collar and she looked like she really wanted to strangle the thief.

"Dark nervously held up his hands, "Hey, listen, its what the book says don't get all pissy at me."

The blond released her choke hold on the thief, "are you serious?"

Kosuke stepped into the hall a little more holding out the ancient book to the hunter. "Here, read it for yourself if you don't believe him.

The white angel took the book from the Niwa male and quickly read the page scowling; by the time she was done reading the scowl had turned into a look of complete fury and she turned that furious glair on one Kaito Dark.

The thief paled and ducked behind Emiko, "wow, he's even scarier now that he's a girl."

Krad closed his golden eyes visibly trying to get a hold on his temper. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and once more opened his eyes. "Okay, lets get this over wit."

Dark carefully crept out from behind Emiko and walked towards the feminine beauty. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the blond in close. He slowly lowered his head.

Pale lips parted and a soft hiss that only the thief could hear emerged. "Kaito, don't you dare put those hands any lower or I will knee you where it hurts."

Dark chuckled softly and pressed there mouths together after a few seconds he pulled back to stair into golden eyes and watched as his counterparts features subtly changed back into the male version of the hunter.

"Krad cocked his head, "you can let go now."

Dark sighed and released the other angel and watched as the blond turned and stalked from the house.

Krad paused and waved one hand at the door repairing the damage that he'd done trying to get to the thief. Then he opened his wings and leapt into the starry night sky.

X

AN: I'm working on the other challenges and this was the first one that I got done.

If anyone has a challenge for me put it into a review or PM me.


End file.
